La activa mente de Tsumugu Hinamori
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Porque aunque él fuera el que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, eran los que estaban al otro lado de esta los que estaban haciendo algo peor.


LA ACTIVA MENTE DE TSUMUGU HINAMORI

¡Esto era el colmo! Todos sabían que él no quería a nadie cerca de sus pequeñas hijas, sin embargo se veía obligado a soportar la presencia de ese muchacho en su casa, cerca de su Amu-chan.

Y todo era culpa de su mujer. Él día que él había aparecido en la puerta de la casa buscando a Amu, su mujer lo había hecho entrar y que tomara lugar, en vez de dejar que él lo pateara lejos de su hogar.

No le agradaba el muchacho, era demasiado inteligente y se veía que sabía jugar con la mente de las personas. Solo hacía falta mirar como tenía conquistadas a su pequeña Amu-chan y a su mujer. Pero a él no lo engañaba, claro que no, él sabía cual era el plan del muchacho y él se encargaría de impedirlo, aún si moría en el proceso.

Por eso, esperaba, esperaba pacientemente a que ese joven cometiera un desliz en su acto y en ese instante aprovecharía para desenmascararlo. Nadie le iba a robar a su pequeña Amu-chan, él nunca iba a perder ante Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Y parecía que al fin había llegado el día…

Era de tarde, Amu estaba en su cuarto junto a Ikuto, como todas las tardes y Tsumugu solo se quedaba cerca, atento a todo lo que podría estar ocurriendo allí dentro. Estaba saliendo del baño, cuando escuchó la queja de Amu.

- Te dije que no, Ikuto- le reprochó su hija- Y no es no.

- Vamos, Amu- le dijo él de manera burlona- ¿En serio no quieres intentarlo?

¿Intentarlo? ¿Intentar que? ¿Qué es lo que ese muchacho planeaba hacerle a su inocente hija de quince años? Tomó la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar.

_¿Cuántas veces te lo he pedido? ¿Qué tan difícil es no exagerar todo? Siempre es lo mismo, y esto no puede seguir así. Escúchame atentamente, vuelves a entrar de manera imprevista a donde estén Amu-chan e Ikuto-kun y te aseguró que no volveré a hablarte en la vida. Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo aún sigas desconfiando de él, Ikuto-kun es un buen muchacho y él nunca le haría nada malo. Te lo prohíbo, entiende, te lo prohíbo._ Las palabras de su mujer retumbaron en su mente y él se paró en el momento. Soltó la perilla, retrocedió unos pasos y cerró los puños. Él no podía entrar a menos de estar seguro de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, y como ahora solo estaban hablando, su mujer lo mataría si entrara.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta, puede que no entrara de momento, pero no le iba a dar tiempo a ese bandido a hacerle algo a su pequeña Amu-chan.

- No me interesa- le contestó Amu, actuando de manera genial.

- ¿En serio? Yo creo que si.

- No, estoy hablando en serio. Así que deja de intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te interesa saber?

- No necesito saberlo.

- Haces mal. Nada ayudaría a tu imagen de _Cool&Spicy_ más que el saber eso.

- ¿Y como se supone que me ayudaría el saber eso?

- Serías la primera de todos en iniciarte. Demostrando que eres más madura.

_¿En que estaba pensando en iniciarla? ¿Qué le quería hacer?_

- Eso es absurdo.

- Es común. Hay varias personas que comenzaron antes. Yo a tu edad sabía todo lo que hay que saber.

- Si, bueno, tú eres tú. Yo soy yo. Y yo…- _No, no dudes Amu-chan_ le rogó mentalmente. _No caigas en su hechizo._

- Tú… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber?- se podía oír la victoria en la voz de ese maldito de Ikuto.

- No, no es que quiera. Es que insistes tanto y ya me estoy cansando, y…- se oyó como suspiraba- ¿En serio estaría adelantada?

- Con mi ayuda, estarás años luz adelante. Nadie pensaría en ti como una niña de quince años, sino una mujer mucho mayor.

- No sé, creo que sería muy difícil para mí.

_¡Claro que lo sería! Aléjate de él Amu-chan. Solo niégate una vez más y Papa podrá entrar a salvarte._ Tsumugu no podía más, ¿Por qué su mujer lo hacía sufrir así? Él no podía dejarla indefensa ante él, pero lo obligaban.

- Si es muy profundo de primera, de seguro tienes problemas. Pero lo haremos de manera lenta, profundizando poco a poco- le aseguró él- ¿Lo vas a intentar?

Ya esta, él no iba a permitir que ese monstruo profundizara nada con Amu-chan. ¡Y en su propia casa! Lo sabía, sabía que él no era el muchacho bueno que fingía ser.

- Está bien- le contestó Amu, para su completa desesperación.

- Perfecto- él iba a entrar.

Tomó con fuerza la perilla en sus manos y se decidió entrar. En el interior de la habitación, se escuchó el ruido de una silla raspando el suelo y luego un golpe sordo. _Animal_ pensó ¡_Aléjate de mi hija!_ Con toda su fuerza abrió la puerta, haciendo que esta se golpeara contra la pared.

- ¡Maldito Ikuto! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hija!- gritó mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

Los encontró frente al escritorio de Amu, ambos lo miraban sorprendidos. Él sintió su humor de pelea morir mientras los miraba bien.

Estaban sentados uno a la par de otro, pero en sillas diferentes, Ikuto sostenía un libro en una mano, mientras que con el otro tenía un lápiz que usaba para señalar algo en el libro. Amu tenía las manos ocupadas de igual manera, solo que en vez de tener un libro tenía su cuaderno de apuntes.

- ¿Papa? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué entraste así y porque dijiste esas cosas?- le preguntó Amu, algo enojada y preocupada.

- Amu…tú…él- iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a donde ellos estaban- ¿Qué hacen?- se acercó a leer el libro que Ikuto sostenía, en un borde de la página se leía _Cálculo Avanzado_- ¿Cálculo Avanzado?- preguntó, totalmente confundido.

- Si, cálculo avanzado. Ikuto estaba tratando de enseñarme.

- Pero- él ya no encontraba que decir. Se volteó a ver a Ikuto, que lo miraba con un gesto aburrido- pero… tú no tienes esa clase.

- No, pero igual…

- Yo creí que como al fin Amu no se atrasaba con matemáticas, en vez de que estuviera al mismo nivel, sería mejor que avanzara un poco más, si el posible- se explicó Ikuto- Ella al principio se negó a que le enseñara, pero luego entendió lo útil que era.

- O sea…que lo que oí detrás de la puerta… ¿no era nada?

- ¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?- Amu definitivamente estaba enojada.

- Amu-chan…es que…él y tú…aquí solos.

- ¿Por eso gritaste aquello?- su cara se volvía roja de rabia- ¿Qué pensaste que estábamos haciendo?

- Tú nada…él- lo señaló a Ikuto, que seguía con el libro en la mano.

- ¡Él no estaba haciendo nada!- dijo ella enojada- Esa era tu mente la que imaginaba todo. ¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí!

- Amu-chan, perdo…- ella lo paró.

- Fuera de aquí- le señaló la puerta- Sal de aquí, ahora mismo.

- Pero, yo de verdad lo siento.

- Y yo ahora no te perdono- él quería llorar ante las palabras de su hija. Ella pareció verlo y se tranquilizó un poco- Tal vez luego, lo haga, pero ahora no. Sal de aquí.

Él se fue, y se volvió para disculparse una vez más, pero ella cerró la puerta.

- Amu-chan, perdóname- dijo contra la puerta.

De repente, a su espalda, sintió un calor inhumano acercarse. Como si los fuegos del infierno se hubiera iniciado detrás de él. Se volvió a ver y se encontró a su mujer, que se veía como una de las mensajeras de Hades. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre y el aura de fuego que emanaba te hacía ver que era una persona de temer.

- Mama…- comenzó a hablar, pero ella lo calló con una mirada.

No le dijo nada, solo le señalo las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y él obedientemente las bajó. Se sentó en el sillón y ella se dirigió a la cocina sin mirarlo. Intentó hablarle de nuevo, ahora que había perdido esa aura anterior, pero ella lo ignoraba.

Horas pasaron, y ya casi era la hora de la cena. Ami bajó las escaleras con energía.

- ¿Qué hay de comer?- preguntó alegremente.

- Pescado y arroz- le contestó ella de manera dulce.

Él sonrió feliz, ella había vuelto a ser la misma.

- Mama, volviste- dijo alegremente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada glacial, y volvió a ignorarlo. Amu e Ikuto bajaron a cenar, y la comida transcurrió normal. Para ellos, ya que a él nadie le hablaba a excepción de Ami e Ikuto, increíblemente. Si Amu o su mujer le querían decir algo lo hacían a través de Ami e Ikuto, a lo que él lo único que podía hacer era bajar la cabeza triste.

Ikuto se estaba yendo, y todas las mujeres salieron a despedirlo en la puerta. Tsumugu miraba todo desde el sillón.

- Adiós, señor Hinamori- lo saludó Ikuto, cuando ellas ya estaban entrando.

Y allí fue, él estaba seguro que lo vio. La sonrisa burlona de Ikuto antes de irse.

Lo sabía. Él nunca estaba equivocado, ese muchacho era malvado y lo de hoy había sido solo su plan que se le había vuelto en contra. No importaba, había perdido una batalla, pero aún quedaban muchas en la guerra, y él iba a ganar. Estaba seguro.

Así que, a pesar de que hoy él es el que había estado pecando al escuchar detrás de la puerta, algún día será en el que Ikuto peque más y ese día Tsumugu lo iba a atrapar.


End file.
